shylmiridfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Osyluth
STRATEGY AND TACTICS Les Osyluths n'ont aucun problème avec les combats. Ils peuvent généralment compté sur d'autres Diables pour les aider sinon ils convoque généralement des Spinagon ou Nupperibo. Contre un adversaire avec une bonne armure ou réduction des dommages il va focuser et attaquer seulement avec sa Queue (Vital Strike 2, Eldritch Sting 2, Sting Focus 2), sinon il combat normalement (Eldrtich Claws 2, Rending Claws 2) et investi le reste de ces points en Armure si nécessaire ou dans sa Queue. Hors combat il maintient son Essentia dans Alertness, Persuasive et Natural Armor pour être toujours prêt face au danger. Il utilisera sa magie lorsque nécessaire, soit un Mur pour divisé le reste du groupe et focuser sur un, soit pour pouvoir fuir. Cone of Cold sur un groupe trop nombreux puis Animate Dead pour les faires combattre contre leurs anciens alliés, Charm-Person généralement sur le Guerrier du groupe et qui sert ensuite de Garde du Corps. S'il doit attaquer, il préf;ere alors arriver de haut invisible et opter pour la stratégie de sa Queue en utilisant True strike s'il croit que cela est nécessaire, retraiter et recommencer jusqu'à les avoirs tous éliminer en n'oubliant pas le temps au poison d'agir entre les attaques. ECOLOGY Merging the most horrifying features of carrion-fed insect and withered cadaver, this bony devil moves in unsettling lurches. The interrogators and inquisitors of devilkind, bone devils delight in torturing those weaker than themselves—mortals, souls, and other devils alike. Born of ancient heresies mired amid the Styx-fed swamps of Stygia, Hell's fifth layer, bone devils—also known as osyluths—enforce infernal order and the will of the archdevils. Powerful fiends favor these terrifying sadists for their unwavering devotion to Hell's laws and the commands of their masters, as osyluths eagerly report the disobedience of other devils—regardless of standing—and take to the craft of torture like morbid artists. Diabolists risk much to bargain with them, as bone devils glean many infernal secrets amid their nightmarish calcified torture hives. These devils especially delight in journeying to the mortal plane, as their cruel talents and service to evil spellcasters often mean gaining much valuable information, which they might hold in their perfect memories for centuries before reporting back to their diabolical masters. In battle, an osyluth uses quickened invisibility after each attack to confuse foes. Many osyluths carry twisted and eerie bone weapons, but these tools are more for torture and intimidation than actual combat. Osyluths tower over lesser devils at 9 feet tall—though their tails and fearsome but useless wings make them appear much larger—and weigh upward of 400 pounds. Osyluths are the only baatezu to have power over baatezu of higher station. They roam the layers and observe the actions of other baatezu, ensuring that they act properly. An osyluth can send offenders into the Pit of Flame for 101 days of torment. After the torture, the offending baatezu returns to its former position. Osyluths have this power over any other baatezu save for pit fiends, who are above their discipline. But with this power comes danger. Any baatezu that has the opportunity to destroy an osyluth without being discovered usually does so. If caught in this act, however, the offender is instantly reduced to marked lemure status. These marked lemures never advance beyond their station and are particulary hated by all baaetzu. Because the Osyluths are charged with disciplining other baatezu, they are supposed to be absolutely loyal, never step out of line, nor do anything against the nature of baatezu. The osyluths generally obey the stricture, although several historical exceptions are known. Osyluths spend a century as such before advancing among the baatezu. Following every Ring of Cantrum, all 1,000 osyluths advance to hamatula status. Simultaneously, 1,000 new osyluths are formed. Despite this guaranteed advancement, osyluths still have incentives to surpass even their exacting standards. An osyluth that performs with distinction becomes an amnizu rather than a hamatula. This accelerated advancement is rare, but serves the pit fiends well for it guards against complacency in the osyluth ranks. Environment: Enfer (Tous) Organisation: Solitaire, Pair, Inquisition (3-10) Trésors: Standard Repaire: ... AVANCEMENT xxx DESIGNER'S NOTES - Niveau Virtuel : xxx 5 Catégorie:Outsider Catégorie:Diable Catégorie:Monstre